Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finger-pressed auxiliary device for a stringed instrument, and more particularly, a finger-pressed auxiliary device which can avoid the pain associated with holding strings with fingertips by using a finger-pressed plate.
Description of the Related Art
In an ideal case, fingering the strings at a position closer to a fret would produce a beautiful tone without having to apply too much force (as shown in FIG. 16). However, such ideal finger placement position for a chord is not possible in view of the finger arrangement as far as ergonomics is concerned. As shown in FIG. 16a, since the finger placement position {circle around (1)} for A chord is farther away from the frets, more strength is needed to produce a normal tone. As a result, finger tip pain occurs when depressing the string.
Various mechanisms have been developed to help the beginner user to reduce pain caused by depressing the strings. For example, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M304737 issued to the present inventor provides a learning auxiliary device for a guitar. Furthermore, US Patent Published Application No. 2007/0034070 provides an instructional method and device for illustrating note positions in combinations corresponding to chords formed on a stringed instrument. Also, US Patent Published Application No. 2013/0239772 provides a chord playing attachment and related methods.
The above published documents all provide an auxiliary device for practicing chords. Basically, strings are depressed with the aid of an auxiliary device only for a localized region corresponding to certain particular notes and finger placement positions. However, in addition to chords, more notes and various finger placement positions are needed for a skill play. Therefore, the beginner still needs to depress the strings with his/her own fingers, and finger tip pain occurs as a result of depressing the strings.